


Amok

by Orphee00



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Breathplay, Light Angst, M/M, Mais pas beaucoup, Sleep Paralysis, Vraiment c'est peu
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphee00/pseuds/Orphee00
Summary: Will se réveille après un énième cauchemar et désorienté, c'est alors que Hannibal lui rend une petite visite. Mais... il est toujours révéillé pas vrai ?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Amok

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, alors voici une fiction écrite alors que je manquais de sommeil. je ne me suis pas vraiment relu, du coup j'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de faute et que ça aura du sens.  
> En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira car je dois avouer que j'ai quand même passé un bon moment à l'écrire  
> Bonne lecture !

3:28. Will ouvrit les yeux, le souffle saccadé et en sueur. Ses yeux vagabondèrent avec frénésies dans sa chambre jusqu’à se poser sur le corps qui écrasait le sien. Il fronça les sourcils. Au début, sa vision se faisait floue mais au fur et à mesure des secondes, la forme l’écrasant était de plus en plus nette. C’était un homme. Un homme qu’il connaissait et qui s’avérait être le docteur Lecter. Ce dernier le regardait de son habituel regard indéchiffrable et un rictus satisfait collé aux lèvres. Will remua légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, les sourcils toujours froncés. 

Il baissa son regard et vit l’homme plus âgé habillé d’un de ses éternels costumes - bleu roi cette fois-ci - assis sur son bassin, ses bras pendant à ses côtés. Le brun essaya de se redresser mais le corps du docteur pesait vraiment sur le sien et pour ne rien arranger, ses muscles tremblants n’aidaient en rien alors tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était de rester allongé, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Le blond retira sa veste et la laissa tomber sur le sol puis remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche. Il s’humidifia les lèvres et se pencha au ralenti - ou peut-être était-ce Will qui voyait la scène au ralenti - pour venir sentir l’odeur que dégageait le plus jeune. Ce dernier sentit le nez de son psychiatre caresser le creux de son cou et ses cheveux lui chatouiller la tempe. 

Quand Hannibal se redressa, il plongea une fois de plus son regard dans celui du professeur mais cette fois-ci, ça avait changé. Will pouvait voir une lueur, comme une flamme, briller au fond des prunelles sombres du blond. Ce dernier posa ses mains à plat sur le torse du plus jeune et fit des mouvements circulaires sur ses pectoraux comme on le ferait lors d’un massage. Le brun frissonna mais ne fit aucun mouvement, gardant toujours ses bras le long de son corps.

Le docteur Lecter fit glisser ses mains de plus en plus haut sur le corps de Will, jusqu’à atteindre ses lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement gercées où il fit glisser son pouce. Le souffle du professeur augmenta d’un cran et lentement, il fit sortir le bout rosé de sa langue et vint lécher le doigt de son psychiatre. Un sourire un peu plus défini se dessina sur les lèvres du plus âgé tendis qu’il se baissait une nouvelle fois, rapprochant son visage de celui de Will. Doucement, Hannibal posa ses lèvres contres celles du professeur qui ferma les yeux en frissonnant. Les lèvres du blond étaient si fines contre ses lèvres pulpeuses mais ô combien si douces. 

Will, avec toute la volonté du monde, essaya de bouger ses bras mais ceux-ci semblaient collés à son matelas malgré toute la force qu’il y mettait. Alors bien vite, il abandonna et se résigna à rester cloué dans son lit et subir les assauts de la bouche du docteur Lecter. 

Ce dernier passa sa langue sur celles de son homologue, ce qui provoqua un frémissement chez Will qui, comprenant la requête silencieuse, ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer la langue mutine du plus âgé au dessus de lui et ferma les yeux. Leur muscle chaud et humide bougeaient lentement l’un contre l’autre, langoureusement et avec avidité. Le brun soupira et s’impliqua davantage dans le baiser bouillant. Il aimait sentir les lèvres douces et la langue du psychiatre contre la sienne. Une petite voix à l’intérieur de sa tête lui fit d’ailleurs remarquer que c’était ce qu’il voulait depuis leur première rencontre…

Will ne savait depuis combien de temps le baiser a commencé mais il avait l’impression que des heures étaient passées quand Hannibal se recula. Ce dernier planta ses yeux perçants dans ceux - étonnamment - calmes du professeur compte tenu de la situation. Cependant, sa respiration ne s’était toujours pas calmée, comme s’il venait de courir un marathon. En plus de ça, des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur le long de ses tempes pour aller s’échouer dans ses cheveux en désordre. 

Hannibal le scrutait d’un regard indéchiffrable puis soudain, passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Will, décollant les mèches collées à son front humide. Ensuite, il les fit glisser sur le haut de son crâne puis descendit sur sa nuque pour finalement terminer leur course sur son cou. Will soupira, c’était agréable, ça faisait du bien. 

Mais soudainement, le psychiatre entoura de ses grandes mains son cou. Le coeur du brun s’accéléra en sentant les mains calleuses de l’autre entourer sa gorge. D’un mouvement tremblant, un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage et son regard toujours ancré dans celui à présent fou de son psychiatre. 

Seulement un fin filet d’air qui passait dans sa gorge l’empêchait de perdre connaissance mais malgrés tout, des petits points blancs dansaient devant ses yeux, brouillant ainsi sa vision. De plus, ses oreilles sifflaient et son sang pulsait dans son crâne comme s’il allait exploser. 

Will essayait tant bien que mal de bouger mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il était à la mercie du docteur Lecter et si ce dernier décidait que sa vie devait s’arrêter à cet instant, le brun ne pourrait rien faire pour l’en empêcher. En revanche, la seule chose que le professeur pouvait faire était de chercher tant bien que mal l’air. La bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l’eau et la vision se rétrécissant, Will était en nage. Son coeur battait la chamade et il était certain de Hannibal pouvait l’entendre.

D’ailleurs ce dernier prenait un plaisir visible à torturer son patient. Il avait un sourire dément accroché aux lèvres, les yeux fous et sa coiffure qui d’ordinaire était impeccable se retrouvait avec des mèches folles qui tombaient sur ses yeux. 

Et puis soudainement, comme tout avait commencé, les mains disparurent et Will inspira une grosse goulée d’air qui lui brûla la gorge et les poumons. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de reprendre ses esprits mais tout était encore un peu flou autour de lui. C’est pour cela qu’il ne vit pas le docteur approcher son visage encore une fois du sien et poser ses lèvres délicatement contre son cou, comme pour s’excuser de ce qu’il venait de faire. 

Le haut de leur corps étaient à présent pressés l’un contre l’autre et le brun pouvait sentir que ce contact ne le laissait pas indifférent. Cela le fit frissonner, lui procurant comme des picotements. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Hannibal frotta sa joue contre celle légèrement barbue de Will et caressa de main l’autre. Le professeur aimait ce contact qui se prolongea jusque dans ses cheveux. 

Hannibal jouait avec quelques mèches, les enroulant autour de son doigt. Cela rendit Will limite léthargique, sur le point de se rendormir et puis encore une fois, sans prévenir, le psychiatre redevint violent. Il attrapa une poigné de cheveux et serra fort tout en faisant basculer la tête du brun en arrière, exposant ainsi son cou laiteux. 

Will serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Ca lui faisait mal mais en même temps… c’était comme si son corps recevait la mauvaise information. C’était étrange mais tout son corps était comme en ébullition et parcouru de tremblements. Will avait atteint sa limite.

Hannibal aimait voir de telles réactions chez Will. D’autant plus qu’il s’arrangeait pour toujours exercer une pression constante sur le bas ventre du plus jeune. Il voulait briser Will, lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Et ça avait l’air de marcher. Mais ce n’était pas assez pour lui alors lentement, il fit glisser sa langue le long du cou chaud de son patient et sourit quand celui-ci laissa un grognement s’échapper.

Will en voulait plus. Il en avait besoin. S’il avait pu bougé il aurait clairement exprimé ce qu’il voulait mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait se soumettre à la volonté de Hannibal qui faisait exprès - il en était sûr et certain - de le faire agoniser d’envie. Il voulait lui dire de lui en donner plus, de le toucher plus franchement mais aucun mot ne se formait alors la seule chose qui lui restait à faire était de subir. 

Tandis que Will réfléchissait, Hannibal en profita pour changer de position et glisser une jambe entre celles du brun et remonter son genoux et faire pression sur son entrejambe déjà bien tendue.Will expira fortement et quand le blond mordit à pleines dents la jonctions entre son cou et son épaule, il perdit tous ses moyens. Malgré le fait qu’il était sûr de saigner, le cerveau du professeur devint vide. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et son corps s’arqua alors qu’un son étranglé franchi sa gorge.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était sur le sol près de son lit, enchevêtré dans ses couvertures. Il faisait jour dehors. Will fronça les sourcils en se disant qu’il avait encore dû faire un rêve. Il se tourna pour regarder l’heure : 10:23. Il soupira et se redressa mais une sensation humide le dérangeait au niveau de son bas ventre. Il regarda alors dans son pantalon et se dit en rougissant qu’il allait devoir faire une machine aujourd’hui. 

Il se rendit dans la salle de bain dans l’idée de prendre une douche et tenter d’oublier ce rêve qui le mettrait assurément mal à l’aise en présence du docteur. Il retira ses vêtements sales et les jeta en boule dans le panier à linge sale et s'apprêtait à rentrer sous sa douche quand quelque chose attira son attention. 

Il se stoppa devant le miroir et vit avec stupeur des marques violettes autour de son cou comme si… comme si quelqu’un l’avait serré fort. Aussitôt, son coeur se mit à tambouriner. Il s’était sûrement fait ça tout seul, pas vrai... ?  
Mais alors qu’il s’approchait pour voir il vit une marque distincte de morsure.


End file.
